skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
December 12, 2006
Steve: Laughs Kayla: You know what I feel like? Steve: What do you feel like, baby? Kayla: I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. Steve: Yeah? Kayla: Yeah. This is what I couldn't forget -- this connection between us, the passion, the love. That's why I could never give up. Steve: Thank God you didn’t. I know these last few months must have been hell for you. Kayla: It's been longer than a few months. I lost you such a long time ago. But I never lost hope that I'd see you again... I don't know, this life or maybe the next. That's why I never really could be with anybody else. Steve: I know you said it was hard for you to move on, but... Kayla: I tried once with someone, but it didn't really work. And I realized that I just couldn't do it. Steve: So you really haven't been with anyone else? Kayla: Unh-unh. You're the only man for me... and definitely worth the wait. Steve: How could I forget your eyes? The way your skin feels? How could it have taken so many years for me to get my memory back? Kayla: I don't even want to think about the years we lost. The miracle I prayed for is here, and he remembers me. Steve: Kayla, when I said I remembered everything, I meant my past before I disappeared from that coffin. But there are years I can't account for. Kayla: Maybe when we get back to Salem, you can see a specialist, and they can help you sort through it. Steve: No, no, I've wasted too much time on too many couches. I can't do that again. It wouldn't do any good. My point is -- somebody went to a lot of trouble to keep me in the dark. Kayla: I don't want to think about that. Steve: We have to think about that. When word gets out that I started remembering things again -- Kayla: Come on. You're scaring me. Steve: I don't mean to scare you, baby. I won't put you in danger again. But if it comes to that, you have to be strong enough to let me go. Kayla: You want me to be strong enough to walk away? Steve: I'm serious. Kayla: I can see that you are, but it's not gonna happen. Steve: What if I did bad things? What if I'm some kind of criminal? Kayla: Then I'll be there at the jail, holding a cake with a file in it. Steve: What if I was married, had a whole gaggle of kiddies? Kayla: Then I'll kill you. Steve: Chuckles That's not funny. Kayla: Come on. Let's just stop talking about what-ifs. Listen, the two of us will just face whatever comes our way. But I am not walking away from you. Steve: Now that I know how precious you are to me, I'm always gonna worry about losing you again. Kayla: You are never going to lose me. Never. Kayla: Mmm. You smell good. Steve: So do you. Kayla: Giggles You know, I used to lie in bed. I would remember how you smelled, the way your body felt next to mine. Steve: That sounds like a lot of lonely nights. Kayla: It was. But I had my memories. Steve: We're gonna make new memories, sweetness. You'll never be lonely again. Steve: Mmm. Kayla: Listen, I think that we need to talk about something for a second, so come on. Sit right here. Steve: You were just kissing me over here. Kayla: It's all right. Steve: What? Kayla: Listen, I know that you and Billie have feelings for each other. Steve: Come on, Kayla. It's not like that. Kayla: No, come on. We can talk about this. I mean, how could she not fall for you? When you met her, I meant nothing to you. Steve: Kayla. Kayla: She's in love with you, isn't she? Steve: Sighs It never got that far. Kayla: But you wanted it to, didn't you? Steve: Maybe Nick did. Kayla: You're not two different people. Nick is you. Steve: Oh, come on, baby. No. That Nick dude had no history, no past, no family. He was practically dead inside. But not me. Not now. Truth be told, I am two different people. I'm the man I was before I met you and the man I was after. I'm sorry to say I wasn't as good as you, because there were other women. Kayla: I know. You told me in Cincinnati. Steve: The thing is -- when I was out there in limbo land, I liked to keep things casual and in-the-moment, you know? And I think Billie did, too. That's maybe what we had in common. I guess we were both trying to avoid getting hurt. You should know -- I told Billie I was planning on ending things with you, and when I got back to Salem, I'd be free and clear.. Kayla: Wow. You know, I'm not gonna pretend that Billie's my favorite person in the world, not after everything that she did to come between Bo and Hope. But, you know, I don't want to see her get hurt, and I think she's gonna be devastated. Steve: I don't think so. I think she's been expecting this all along. Steve: Yeah, Billie said all along that I would eventually get my memory back and forget about her. I didn't believe it was possible. Kayla: What -- to get your memory back or forget about her? Steve: Get my memory back. Kayla: Hmm. Steve: But I won't pretend that Billie hasn't been supportive -- the way she visited us in that aquarium. Kayla: Visited you. Steve: Sighs Kayla: Are you sure this is what you want? Steve: This? Kayla: Me. Steve: Kayla, how can you ask me if I'm sure about what I want after everything that's happened here? Kayla: I don't know. It's all so new to you. Steve: No, it's not new. I told you. It's like I never left you. I'm your patch man. I'm your husband. Kayla: Steve. Steve: You're it for me, sweetness. You always have been. I'm home. Kayla: Giggles Steve: Back where we started. December 12, 2006